1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical card connectors, more particularly to electrical card connectors with simple spring tab for restricting and guiding insertion of corresponding cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, memory cards are widely used in electronic devices. There are many kinds of memory cards such as MMC (Multi Media) card, SD (Secure Digital) card, xD (xD-Picture) card, MS (Memory Stick) card and MS (Memory Stick) Duo card. According to the standard specification, the dimension of the MS card is 50 mm×21.5 mm×2.8 mm and the dimension of the MS Duo card is 31 mm×20 mm×1.6 mm. It is obvious that the MS card is wider and thicker than the MS Duo card.
Electrical card connectors are usually mounted on a PCB of the electronic devices to establish data transmission between the memory cards and the electronic devices. It is a common knowledge to those of ordinary skill in the art to know that both the MS card and the MS Duo card are compatible to a MS card connector or a multiple-in-one card connector having MS card contacts. Since the MS card and the MS Duo card have different widths, usually, a side wall can't meet a demand of restricting both the MS and the MS Duo cards.
Chinese Patent No. ZL 200520109157.4 discloses a card connector with additional restriction structure to solve the above problem. The card connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contact mounted on the insulative housing and a rotatable member mounted at an insertion opening of the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a card receiving chamber communicating with the insertion opening for alternatively accommodating the MS card and the MS Duo card, and a pair of side walls with the card receiving chamber located therebetween. The rotatable member includes a pivot portion and a pair of elastic springs abutting against the pivot portion. The pivot portion includes a pair of slant walls extending from lateral sides thereof and extending into the card receiving chamber. When the MS card is inserted into the card receiving chamber through the insertion opening, it downwardly abuts against the slant walls of the pivot portion to drive the pivot portion downwardly rotatable along a horizontal axis. As a result, the MS card can overstep the pivot portion and is sidewardly restricted by the pair of side walls in order to prevent the MS card from rocking along a left-to-right direction. When the MS Duo card is inserted into the card receiving chamber through the insertion opening, it is restricted between the pair of slant walls and can be prevented from rocking along the left-to-right direction as well.
However, it is obvious that the structure of the rotatable member is very complex and difficult for manufacture and assembly. Hence, an improved electrical card connector with simple card restriction structure is needed to solve the problem above.